Le bleu de ses yeux
by Nyctangel
Summary: Sasuke s'est découvert un nouvel intérêt. dsl aucun rapport avec le titre yaoi sasunaru lemon.


Auteure : Moi!!! La titepatatepoilue!!!

Rating : M!!

E-mail : Sayu-sama ( 'a' commercial) hotmail (point) com

Disclaimer : Sasuke et Naruto sont pas à moi T.T y à juste Itachi qui m'appartient et que je ne céderais pas à raskol!!!!! ( ps : Itachi n'apparais pas dans cette fanfiction, je tient à le souligner… n.n c'est juste un petit inside avec des copains XD!!)

Itachi : même pas en rêve!! Je t'appartiendrais jamais!!! Moi : Itachouuuu comment peu tu me faire çaa!!!! T.T bon ben sont à Masashi kishimoto… je me fait pas d'argent avec mais si vous vouler m'en envoyer ça me dérange pas .!!

Dédicace : Je dédie cette ficà Hitori qui aime pas Naruto et qui aime juste DragonBall mais que j'adore!!! En plus c'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui elle à 17 ans!!!!! Alors bon, voilà ton cadeau de fête ma belle!!! Ps : Désolé j'ai pas réussi àt'avoir Végéta alors bon… j'espère que tu vas aimer cette fic pareil n.n

Genre : One-shot, yaoi, lemon. Couple : SasuNaruuu sasunaruuu!!!!! 

Note 1 : Étant privé d'Internet chez moi jusqu'à ma majorité, je ne sais pas quand je pourrais la poster, on est le 10 août 2007.

Note 2 : Bon c'est un Lemon yaoi alors don't like don't read. Ya aussi le M qui est pas là pour rien alors c'est à vos risque et péril!!

Le bleu de ses yeux 

S'il y avais bien quelque chose qui avais obsédé Sasuke Uchiwa pendant des année, l'empêchant même parfois de manger ou dormir était l'idée de tuer son frère pour rétablir l'honneur de son clan et pouvoir avoir enfin les idée tranquille.

Maintenant qu'il y repensais, il se disait qu'il aurais presque mieux fallu qu'il le laisse en vie, au moins ça lui faisait de quoi penser. Il poussa un long soupir et se remis à la contemplation du ciel bleu.

Bleu… un magnifique bleu… comme les yeux de… Aah non! Pas encore ces pensées ridicule qui m'assaillent je vais penser… tient, je vais penser au visage de mon sale frère quand mon sabre à traverser sa gorge… rhaa et puis zut, ça marche pas, je ferais mieux de rentrer au village…

En effet, notre beau brun préféré avais une nouvelle obsession malgré lui. Ça avais commencer quand après une mission de rang S où il avais été grièvement blessé. Il était resté paraît-il dans le coma pendant plusieurs semaine et la première chose qu'il avais vu en ouvrant les yeux était ceux, bleu ciel de son camarade inquiet. Il se souviens parfaitement de ce matin de mai, quand Naruto s'était rendu compte du réveil de Sasuke, il avais vu ses beau yeux bleu se remplir de larme sous le coup de l'émotion et son camarade se jeter sur lui pleurant et riant en même temps. Il se souviens que, même si sur le coup la sensation avais été plaisante, il avais repousser doucement mais fermement son camarade en poussant un « Pousse toi usuratonkachi tu m'étouffe » et lui de lui répondre simplement d'un de ses éclatants sourires et de cette phrase qui l'avais laissé pensif « C'est bon de t'avoir de retour parmi nous Sasuke » tout en essuyant les quelque larme de joie qui était resté au coin de ses yeux. Il avais plus tard appris qu'il venais souvent à son chevet, presque tout les jours sauf quand il avais des mission auquel cas il allais à son chevet dès son retour. Ce qui avais été le cas quand il s'était réveillé. Bien qu'il avais été touché il n'avais rien dit, il fallais tout de même qu'il garde sa réputation. Depuis il repensais souvent au yeux inquiet de son camarade peiné pour lui et sans le vouloir il s'était rendu qu'il y pensais souvent, un peu trop souvent d'ailleurs, ce qui l'énervais au plus haut point et l'intriguais en même temps, ne comprenant pas se sentiment qui, peu à peu, avais pris place dans son esprit. Il se doutait de ce que cela pourrais être, l'aillant déjà ressenti, il y à longtemps, quand ses parent était encore en vie mais n'osant pas mettre un nom dessus.

Il re-poussa un long soupir en arrivant en vue du village, ce qu'il pouvais s'ennuyer en se moment, il se rappela qu'il avais été invité à une petite soirée chez Sakura pour fêter ses fiançailles avec Lee et décidas de s'y rendre pour une fois, il s'était d'ailleurs surpris à aller plus souvent au invitation qu'il recevais, commençant, petit à petit, à devenir plus social. De toute façon, il savais que, qu'il y aille où pas, il aurais invariablement Naruto qui arriverais et défoncerais la porte du brun pour qu'il vienne alors bon…

Quoique ça serais une bonne occasion de me faire payer une nouvelle porte par ce baka, elle commence à être un peu usée…

Il arriva au petit appartement qu'il s'était loué, l'atmosphère étouffante de son quartier ayant commencer à lui peser. Arrivé dans l'entrée, il se dirigeas vers la douche, tout en commençant à enlever ses vêtement et à les laisser sur place, en effet notre Uchiwa préféré était bordelique à l'extrême et ne prenais même pas la peine de mettre tout ses vêtement sale au même endroit, les déposant ça et là au gré de ses fantaisie. Il arrivas donc devant la douche, complètement nus et suivi d'une petite file de vêtement. (C'était sans compter sur l'autatrice débile qui avais planqué des caméras dans tout l'appart' avant qu'il n'arrive et qui n'avais rien manquée de cet appétissant spectacle. Ghaa… Sasuke : Hey! Même pas vrai!! Je m'en serais rendu compte puisque je suis Anbu!! Moi : Ah ouais?? Regarde en haut à gauche! Sasuke : Héé?!? D'où ça sort?? Moi : Gyahahaha!!!!!)

Hum bref… il fit couler l'eau chaude et entra dans la douche… (Ne surtout surtout pas baver… Mrd, Mon clavier!!!)

Il se lava rapidement, se sécha et se dirigeas vers sa chambre. Là, un dilemme s'imposait, qu'allais t'il pouvoir bien mettre? Il se trouvais que l'armoire était vide! Il fit le tour de la chambre de ses yeux, il y avais des vêtement sale partout et il avais la flemme de faire du lavage, finalement, en cherchant bien, il trouvas quelque morceau de linge qu'il ne mettait que très rarement. Il compris rapidement en enfilant le pantalon noir, mais que lui avait-il passé par la tête le jour où il avais acheter ce vêtement pour le prendre aussi serré … et aussi moulant se rendit-il compte en se regardant dans le miroir. Bon, c'était ça où s'atteler au lavage.

_Au diable le lavage, je vais le faire demain, na!_

En cherchant encore il trouvant un haut sans manche rouge sang et un chandail résille qu'il mis par dessus. Il tournas sur lui-même dans le miroir en s'admirant.

Pas mal… s'il ne craque pas après ça je… mais à quoi je pense encore!! Bon… il est l'heure d'y aller…

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en soufflant et se dirigeas vers la sortie, il se prit un fruit en passant dans le bol qui était sur le comptoir, n'ayant pas très faim. Il marchas vers chez Sakura d'un pas tranquille, n'étant pas vraiment pressé et regardant le soleil finir de se coucher. Il arrivas finalement en vue de la petite maisonnette offerte à la jeune médecin par Tsunade, de la musique s'entendais de là où il était. Il arrivas à la porte et entras sans prendre la peine de frapper, sachant que de toute manière on ne l'entendrais même pas. A peine fut-il entré qu'il se faisait déjà traîner par Naruto.

-Sasuke!! Viens voir la bague de Sakura-chan elle est énooorme!!!!

Il arrivais déjà auprès de Sakura qui était entourée d'Ino, de Tenten et d'Hinata qui gagatisait devant la pierre qui ornais la bague de Sakura; Une grosse Émeraude toute verte. Naruto s'extasiais devant la bague en félicitant chaleureusement la jeune fille pendant que Sasuke regardas brièvement la bague et marmonnas une vague félicitation à son ancienne coéquipière en allant s'asseoir dans un coin après avoir pris un verre de punch. Il décidas de ne pas prendre autre chose que du punch, qui n'était pas alcoolisé en voyant Neji hyuuga complètement bourré et braillant à Shikamaru que son maris le battait et l'avais seulement épouser pour la dot avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Il se fit prestement assommer par l'autre ninja et déposé dans un coin. La bave au lèvre et roupillant doucement. Assis dans son coin, il détaillait discrètement Naruto qui était en se moment en train de bavarder avec Ino. Le blondinet portait une jean bleu foncé taille basse ainsi qu'un T-shirt orange.

Hum… ce jean te moule les fesses à la perfection mon petit kitsune… 

Il rougis légèrement à cette pensée et décidas d'aller à la salle de bain pour se changer les idée, laissant son verre de punch sur la table basse devant lui. Malheureusement pour lui, ou heureusement pour nous, ses œillades discrète n'avais pas échapper à Kiba qui avais réveillé Neji et qui complotait avec lui. Sasuke ressortit de la salle de bain et retournas s'asseoir en finissant de boire son punch d'un coup, ne voyant pas Neji et Kiba, complice se taper dans la main. Il décidas qu'il s'ennuyais ferme et commençais à se demander s'il ne devrais pas rentrer chez lui quand il revu Naruto, de dos à lui, se penchant légèrement pour remplir de punch le verre qu'il avais à la main. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, la vue de Naruto qu'il avais le réchauffas soudainement, il sentis son bas-ventre s'enflammer sans savoir pourquoi. Soudainement, comme si son corps aurais une volonté propre, il se leva et se dirigeas vers Naruto. Naruto ne se retournas pas en sentant son amis approcher, continuant de remplir son verre, verre qu'il échappas dans le bol de punch en sentant le corps de Sasuke collé au sien et ses mains sur son ventre. Légèrement paniqué, il regardas autour de lui mais personne ne semblais avoir remarqué, la plupart étant légèrement éméché ou même complètement soûl. Il chuchotas entre ses dents.

-Tu nous fais quoi là Teme?

Sasuke souris légèrement et laissa son souffle vagabonder sur la peau du blond avant de lui répondre, dans un chuchotement rauque presque imperceptible.

-J'ai envie de toi…

-Heinn!?!? T'a bus là où quoi??

Il retournas sa tête pour regarder Sasuke, étant complètement rouge et légèrement choqué par les paroles du brun.

-Non… je n'ai bu qu'un verre de punch…

Il ponctuas sa réponse d'un coup de rein sec contre le jeune blond, faisant hoqueter l'autre.

Naruto se demandais bien se que pourrais bien avoir son amis, effectivement, il n'avais pas sentit d'odeur d'alcool dans l'haleine de Sasuke et bien que passablement effrayé par le comportement de son meilleur ennemi, il ne pouvais s'empêcher de commencer à être légèrement excité, et au second coup de rein contre lui il ne pus empêcher un léger gémissement franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, faisant sourire le brun contre lui.

-A..arrête Sa… Sasuke…

Sasuke eu un sourire vicieux et lui répondit après avoir laissé son souffle errer sur l'oreille de Naruto et de l'avoir mordillé légèrement.

-Il faudrait aller ailleurs alors… à moins que tu ne préfère que je te prenne, là, tout de suite sur la table…

Naruto, complètement rouge et le reste de ses neurone ayant grillé en sentant le corps brûlant de son amis contre lui ne pus que lui répondre, le souffle légèrement hésitant, de manière saccadé.

-A… allons ailleurs…

Sasuke souris et pris la main de l'autre avant de traîner un Naruto plus que consentant en dehors de la maison. Sous le regard de Kiba et Neji tout content, tout deux faisant le V de la victoire avec leur doigts ainsi que d'Ino, consterné, qui décidément n'avais pas tout saisi.

Arrivé à l'appartement de Sasuke, ils n'eurent pas la patience d'ouvrir la porte car Sasuke plaqua son blond favoris sur la porte de l'appart' et l'embrassais ardemment, leur baiser était brûlant, presque animal. Sasuke faisait rentrer furieusement sa langue dans la bouche de son vis-à-vis, une main sur la nuque du blond, l'autre sur sa fesse droite. Il pressais ses lèvres contre celle de son futur amant, jouant avec sa langue, la caressant, mordant ses lèvres mordant sa langue. Il se rendis tout de même compte qu'il était quand même dans un des couloir de l'immeuble et se détachas légèrement pour prendre sa clé mais Naruto ne lui en laissa même pas l'opportunité, détachant les bras qui était autour du cou du brun et agrippant le bord du pantalon de Sasuke pour le faire revenir contre lui, créant un gémissement de la part des deux quand leurs érection déjà présente se frôlèrent. Sasuke laisser tomber ses clé par terre et pris les cuisse de Naruto en le soulevant contre la porte et se mis entre elle, commençant un déhanchement prononcé, faisant presque hurler Naruto de plaisir. Il continuais son déhanchement et le maintenant contre lui avec ses mains posé sur les fesses du blond, les caressant à travers le pantalon. Naruto faisait un effort colossal pour ne par crier et ne savais plus où se mettre, il agrippais le brun avec tout ce qui se trouvais sous ses doigts, ayant une main perdu dans les cheveux ébène, l'autre agrippant l'épaule de son partenaire. Il ne pus néanmoins rester silencieux longtemps, Sasuke ayant entrepris la dégustation de son cou ne cessant de le mordre et le sucer. Il se perdais en gémissement quand soudain, une porte du couloir s'ouvris et une vieille dame en jaquette rose apparus, se demandant sûrement quel était se raffut à une heure pareille, elle arrondis les yeux en voyant la cause du bruit, et retournas prestement dans son appartement non sans avoir hurlé un «Petit dégoûtant!!» .

Naruto et Sasuke, qui avais été interrompus, reprirent leurs souffle pendant que Sasuke ouvrait la porte de son appartement, il se dépêchas de pousser Naruto à l'intérieur et de refermer la porte. Il se jeta encore une fois sur les lèvres de son compagnons tout en le poussant lentement mais sûrement vers sa chambre à coucher, arrivé là, il le jeta sans ménagement sur le lit et entrepris rapidement le déshabillage de son amant, commençant par ouvrir le pantalon de Naruto et à ouvrir la fermeture éclair avec les dents, ne s'attardant pas trop sur les préliminaire, trop pressé de le faire siens. Il pris en main le sexe de Naruto, le caressant lentement sur toute la longueur tout en le chevauchant. Naruto se cambras fortement, une de ses main serras fortement les draps entre ses doigt tandis que l'autre se perdait dans la chevelure de l'homme qui le dominais, perdant son souffle d'un coup. Il lâchas le drap et attiras plus Sasuke vers lui pour l'embrasser encore une fois, lui mordant avidement la lèvre inférieure et en lâchant de petit gémissement d'envie. Soudain, Sasuke n'en peu plus et lâchas le sexe de Naruto pour ouvrir son pantalon et en sortir son membre, n'ayant pas mis de sous vêtement à cause de son pantalon trop moulant. Il s'assied sur les cuisses de Naruto et colla son membre au sien, tenant ferment les deux membre humide ensemble et les faisant frotter l'un contre l'autre. Il se déhanchais frénétiquement haletant et échappant des gémissement rauque pendant que Naruto ondulais aussi du bassin en poussant de petit cris de plaisir. La jouissance était intense et les deux amants savais que c'était pour bientôt, leurs souffle devenais plus chaud, leurs mouvement saccadés. Naruto joignis sa mains à celle de Sasuke sur leurs deux membre devenus légèrement visqueux à cause du pré-sperme qui s'en échappais. Leurs mouvement de vas et viens sur leurs sexe devinrent saccadé un instant et leurs semence blanche s'échappas de leurs urètre en même temps qu'un long cris de jouissance pour l'un et un grognement puissant pour l'autre. Il reprirent leur souffle un instant mais Sasuke ne pus tenir plus longtemps en voyant le visage de Naruto encore marqués par la jouissance. Il pris un peu de sperme entre ses doigts et enfonças deux doigt dans l'intimité de Naruto pour le préparer mais Naruto l'arrêtas en ressortant les doigts.

-Qu'est… qu'est ce qu'il y à Naruto…

-Prend moi… prend moi tout de suite… s'il te plait…

-Tu… est sûr…?

-Oui!! Je veux te sentir au plus profond de moi… maintenant!!

Sasuke, docile, obéis à l'injonction de son amant et le retournas prestement sur le ventre, mettant les blond à quatre pattes dans une position des plus suggestive. À cette vie plus qu'excitante, Sasuke sentit le sang affluer de plus belle dans son bas-ventre. Il mis son sexe à l'entrée de Naruto et enfouis la tête dans le cou de son amant.

-J'y… j'y vais…

-D'accord…

Il pris précautionneusement les hanche de Naruto et entras lentement le bout de son sexe pulsant en lui, il le sentit clairement se crisper alors il ne bougeas plus, il voyais le visage de Naruto de profil, il ne pleurais pas mais il voyais la douleur se peindre sur ses traits. Il attendit un peu, laissant le temps à l'autre garçon de se calmer. Finalement Naruto lui parlas.

-Vas-y… c'est bon maintenaAAaaannnnn…

Sasuke n'avais pas laissé à l'autre le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il s'était enfoncé en lui d'un coup, allant le plus loin qu'il pouvais. Il se retiras pour y revenir encore, frappant une masse dont il ne connaissait pas l'existence mais il s'en fichais car son amant poussait de véritable hurlement de plaisir quand il la touchais, Naruto était couvert de frisson malgré la chaleur suffoquant qui l'assaillais.

-Sa… sasuke… Aaann… plus loinn… Aaaaahhh!!!

-Na…Naru… c'est trop boonn….

Sasuke ne cessais de se déhancher frénétiquement contre Naruto, les frottement de son intimité contre son sexe était trop plaisant pour qu'il s'arrête. Il repris Naruto par la taille et le pris par le côté, soulevant un cuisse dans les air, la mordant quand le plaisir était trop intense. Il s'assied sur le genoux et mis le blond sur lui, lui tenant les fesses et enchaînant coup de boutoir par dessus l'autre. Naruto hurla de plus belle quand il se retrouvas assis sur le brun, se retrouvant empalé d'un coup. Il griffa accidentellement l'épaule du brun quand il se retrouvas soudainement soulevé d'un coup et que Sasuke entras une fois pour toucher le fond et éjaculer en lui, Naruto hurla en sentant la semence l'envahir et jouis à son tour, se répandant sur le T-shirt que le brun n'avais pas retirer. Il s'écroulas avec les brun sur le lit, glissant dans les bras de Morphée, Sasuke pris un dernier effort pour retirer son T-shirt tâché et le balancer par terre. Il souris doucement en mettant une couverture sur leurs deux corps nus et soufflèrent quelque dernier mots avant de s'endormir.

-Je t'aime Sasuke…

-Moi aussi mon ange…

Ils s'endormirent, le sourire au lèvres.

Le lendemain matin on frappas à la porte, Sasuke se levas en bougonnant et enfilas les premier vêtement qu'il avais sous la main pour aller répondre.

Quand il ouvris la porte, qu'elle ne fus pas sa surprise de voir Kiba, Neji, Hinata et Ino sur le pas de la porte, les quatre ne disais rien, les yeux fixé sur Sasuke. Finalement Hinata s'évanouis.

-Quoi? J'ai une tache sur le visage?

Kiba pointa le chandail de Sasuke en pouffant.

-Pas sur le visage abruti!!

Sasuke se rendis compte, trop tard qu'il avais remis le chandail tâché de la veille ainsi que le jean bleu de Naruto. Il jura entre ses dents et enlevas son T-shirt quand il entendit Kiba dire à Neji.

-Woah! L'était puissant l'aphrodisiaque qu'on à mis dans son verre hier!!

Furieux, Sasuke fermas la porte à se petit monde tout en entendant Ino se mettre à tambouriner à la porte.

-Narutooooo comment à tu osé pervertir Sasuke!!!!!

FIN 

Maintenant faut me laisser pleiinn de review pour que je continusse à écrire!!!!! . n.n!!!

Sur ce, Bonne nuit!!!

Neji : T'a osé me faire bourré???

Moi : Ouais!!! Tes trop classe d'Habitude faut changer de temps en temps!!!

Neji : T.T

Moi : Sur ce; Review??


End file.
